Calender Girl
by beckylovesgigs
Summary: 12 Months, 12 Oneshots, 12 Pairings. Each is a line from a song. NOT SONGFIC. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I hope you enjoy this year, month by month.
1. January

**Hey its me again, sorry for the hold up on Beyblade Academy but I have writers block with it and felt inspired by Neil Sedaka's 'Calendar Girl'**

**Each pairing is a line in the song well enjoy **

**Rating: T (for language) **

_Pairing: Kiba / Ino_

_(January) You start the year off fine _

It was new years day and as usual Ino wasn't a morning person. She sat half up in bed and stretched rather unladylike, she removed the lilac beauty mask that covered her eyes and looked over at the clock

"Shit! Why the hell am I awake" she pulled her hair out of the long braid and started to run a brush through it

'Knock, Knock' 

"Who is it?" she asked self consciously pulling the covers up to cover her nightdress 

"It's me Ino" 

"Oh come in" Kiba let himself in backwards 

"Morning honey" he turned to see her and she smiled

"Breakfast in bed?" he offered giving her a very canine grin 

"This is a good start to the year" she smiled back offering him a seat next to her, he kissed her cheek 

"Happy New Year Ino Babe"

"Happy New Year Sweetheart"


	2. Feburary

**Hey its me again, sorry for the hold up on Beyblade Academy but I have writers block with it and felt inspired by Neil Sedaka's 'Calendar Girl'**

**Each pairing is a line in the song well enjoy **

**Rating: T (for language) **

_Pairing Naruto / Hinata_

_AU_

_(February) You're my little valentine_

Uzumaki Naruto, the hottest most popular boy in Konoha High.

Hyuuga Hinata, a nobody, very shy with only a few friends.

Then why this valentines did Hyuuga Hinata get a valentines card and gift from one Uzumaki Naruto.

February 13: Sunday

"Hinata!!!" Ino called, the smaller girl flinched as the blond and the rosette Sakura headed towards her

"Oh hi" she blushed slightly as Uzumaki Naruto and his gang walked between them laughing

"What's this, I see Hinata" Ino laughed at the bluenette who hid behind Tenten, who I might add was glaring at one Uchia Sasuke her ex-boyfriend. Sakura noticed

"Ten, why did you dump him" the brunette continued to glare at him

"He cheated on me"

"Oh I'm sorry, would you mind" she perked up

"Go ahead" Tenten turned away from the Uchia to her group

"Hinata!" Naruto waved at her and she turned crimson

"Naruto-Kun" she twirled her fingers together

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 14: Monday VALENTINES DAY!

"Thank you for giving me his locker key Ten"

"I don't see what you see in him, he's a jerk" the brunette replied pulling out her books from her locker two envelopes fell out one red, the other white

"Oi Haruno, this one's for you" she shouted brandishing the red envelope with Sasuke's writing on the other she didn't recognise "guys? Any idea"

Hinata nodded "that's Neji-Nii San's writing"

"Oh" the teen was speechless

"So Hina anything for you" asked Ino removing the usual amount of cards and chocolates and shoving most of them in the bin. The small girl opened her locker and a orange letter fell out along with a small matching box

"Um… I guess"

"Well open it" the blond said if it was the most normal thing in the world

The card was very typical, all red and pink with hearts and all that valentines junk but the inside was written in very neat writing Hinata noticed

'Hinata-Chan,

Happy Valentines Day

How about dinner sometime?

Call me'

And underneath was a number written clearly. Tenten sniggered quietly

"What's funny?" Ino asked turning to the girl

"Um…" she blushed "just what Neji wrote"

"Right" Ino turned back to Hinata who opened the box; inside laid a small silver bracelet with a small inscription

'Hinata, Be Mine Forever. U.N.'


	3. March

**Hey its me again, sorry for the hold up on Beyblade Academy but I have writers block with it and felt inspired by Neil Sedaka's 'Calendar Girl'**

**Each pairing is a line in the song well enjoy **

**Rating: T (for language) **

_Pairing Shikamaru / Temari _

_(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle _

A March wedding, not his choice, hers. She loved Konoha's spring, it was in her words: fun, fresh and beautiful. Shikamaru would've used those words to describe her. 

He fiddled with his hair before settling back in his chair to watch the clouds from the window. He found the clouds fascinating, how the wind controlled them, much like his bride to be controlled him.

This was his wedding day. He Shikamaru Nara would MARRY Temari No Subaka from the Village Hidden In The Sand. Then it dawned on him 

"FUCK!" he shouted, his best friend and best man came running into the room 

"What is it Shikamaru?" Choji asked slightly out of breath a bag of potato chips clutched in his hands 

The shadow user turned "its nothing, I'm ok, just a little nervous I guess" 

"You should be, I wouldn't want to marry her, far too.. As you put it… Troublesome" Shikamaru snickered 

"I guess your right, that's the sort of thing I would say" there was a knock on the door "Come in" his father entered the room 

"How are you feeling son?" Shikaku asked rubbing his neck 

Shikamaru shrugged as Choji moved to leave "I'm gonna go and see how Ino is doing" 

"Choji?" the younger Nara asked 

"Yea?" 

"Are you and her?" the larger boy nodded before running out of the room "well that was unexpected" he commented before sinking back into his chair 

"Son?" he looked up at his father who held out a small box "these were given to me on my wedding day by my father, now its your turn to have them" 

Shikamaru opened the box to reveal a pair of silver cufflinks with the Nara symbol on them. He stared at his father "Dad?" 

"No need to thank me, its tradition" he pulled up a chair next to his son "you've got a good one with Temari, don't let her go" 

"I know" 

"Well I'd better go and rescue your fiancé from your mother" he smiled as he headed towards the door 

"Dad?" Shikaku turned "Thanks" the older Nara just nodded as he left.


	4. April

**Hey its me again, sorry for the hold up on Beyblade Academy but I have writers block with it and felt inspired by Neil Sedaka's 'Calendar Girl'**

**Each pairing is a line in the song well enjoy **

**Rating: T (for language) **

_Ino / Shika / Cho_

_Pairing: Shikamaru / Ino_

(_April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile _

"Why are we doing this Ino?" the Nara genius yawned 

"Because it's Easter and I needed help, plus your mothers said you would help me" Shikamaru silently cursed his mother for lumping him with it.

"Choji, stop eating the eggs, they're for the kids at the academy!" 

"But Ino!" 

"No buts! And Shikamaru, put that costume back on" the Nara rolled his eyes

"Ino" she pointed her finger at him in warning 

"Put the rabbit costume back on" she threatened preparing her signature jutsu

"Ok, ok" he raised his hands in the air 

"Good, Choji, you make a good Easter egg" she let her hands fall to her own white bunny costume "What'cha think?" she smiled at Shikamaru 

He lent in to her and kissed her nose "Troublesome woman, you look great"


	5. May

**Hey its me again, sorry for the hold up on Beyblade Academy but I have writers block with it and felt inspired by Neil Sedaka's 'Calendar Girl'**

**Each pairing is a line in the song well enjoy **

**Rating: T (for language) **

_Pairing: Kiba / Hinata_

_(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom _

Kiba stood nervously outside the front door of the Hyuuga mansion. He hesitantly knocked on the door, his grip on the white daisies tightening as her gulped.

Neji opened the door "Yes Inuzuka" his tone was hard and unforgiving 

"Um…" he looked away from Neji who continued to glare at him 

"Well, do you want something or not?" he huffed and turned away from the teen reaching slightly to shut the door on the canine boy 

"Wait Neji, please" he stopped 

"If your coming in, hurry up" he left the door open and headed off to find Hiashi 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiashi-Sama, the Inuzuka boy is here to see you" then he bowed and left passing Hinata's door on the way he knocked, waiting for an answer 

"Hinata-Sama?" he asked 

The heiress poked her head out of her room "Neji Ni-San?" she asked 

"Kiba is here" he said before walking off 

"Thank you Neji Ni-San" she said slipping back into her room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inuzuka - San?" inquired one of the maids 

"Yes" he grinned at her 

"Hiashi - Sama will see you now" she stuttered showing him into a formal meeting room 

As Kiba entered he immediately noticed the sheer blankness of the room, "Inuzuka - San"

"Hiashi - Sama" he bowed low before straightening

"What can I do for you?" Hiashi asked 

Kiba turned "I was wondering, if you would allow me to take Hinata - Chan, to the ball tomorrow evening" Hiashi pondered this for a moment 

"Hinata!" he called, the timid girl stepped into the room

"Yes father?" she asked "Oh Kiba - Kun" she walked over to her father's chair 

"You wish to go to the ball with this boy?" Kiba's hair bristled and he snarled softly at the use of 'boy'

"Yes father" she nodded 

"Will it make you happy?" he asked 

She nodded taking Kiba's hand 

"Then you can go with him" Hiashi said leaving the room and a stunned pair of sweethearts together. 


	6. June

Hi, it's me, Yet again, sorry for the hold up, but I have had writers block with it and have had soooo much work to do

Each pairing is a line in the song well enjoy

Rating: T (for language)

**(Side note: I don't like the pairing NejiSasu, but it is needed for this one-shot)**

**(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom **

**Pairing: Sasuke/Tenten**

**\Monday/ **

**Tenten stepped out of class amongst a group of boys, head held high, jeans scraping the floor and short shirt showing off her pierced belly button. She waved at her friends calling the bluenette Hinata over, just so she could show off the girl's long blue dress to the blond Naruto.**

"**Hey Beautiful" he smiled down at the girl **

"**H..Hi Naruto - Kun" Hinata turned crimson when the blond hugged her and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek causing the girl to turn her head away from the group. **

"**Speaking of Beauty" interrupted a deep voice. Sasuke Uchia captain of the soccer team and Tenten's boyfriend **

"**Oi you" she swatted his arms away from her waist "Play nice" **

"**Sure Panda" he lent down to kiss her neck "missed you" **

**She laughed "I've only been missing one lesson" she turned away from him "Hey Sakura, Ino!" she called alerting two of her friends to their arrival **

"**Hey girls" said Neji sweeping the rosette off her feet and planting a steady hand on her waist. **

"**Hi" came the lazy greeting from Shikamaru Nara. Ino squealed and ran over to him **

"**Hey Shika - Kun". **

"**Lunch anyone?" asked Sasuke kissing Tenten's cheek. There was a series of nods and agreements amongst the group**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The girls went to grab their lunch while the boys grabbed the pond side table.**

"**So Sasuke, you asked Tenten to prom yet?" asked Neji already dialling a number on his cell phone **

"**Not yet" he answered pulling out a small box from his bag **

"**When are you going to?" asked Naruto already stuffing his face with ramen **

"**Soon" was the only answer **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**So Tenten, Sasuke asked you to prom yet?" asked the blonde Ino. **

"**No" she answered softly **

"**Why not ask him?" asked Hinata **

"**I don't know…" the brunette trailed off "I don't really want to go" **

**This statement was met with a shocked silence "But Tenten" whined Sakura **

"**But nothing, I don't want to go" she stepped out of the line and left the cafeteria **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tenten changed into her gym clothes, pulling on a tank top and shorts, she laced up her boots and headed out for a run.**

"**Ten" stood at the end of the track was Sasuke "Ten, what's wrong?" she span on her heels and turned away. He ran after her grabbing her arm "Babe? Talk to me"**

"**What?!" she turned to look at him face red from tears **

**He held onto her wrapping her in his arms. "Tenten what's wrong?" **

"**I'm sorry" she whispered finding it hard to speak **

"**Why?" she buried her head in his arms "Tenten, will you go to prom with me?" he asked holding out a small white rose. She looked up **

"**What?" he repeated himself, and almost instantly she stopped crying and stood up**

"**Yes Sasuke Uchia, I will go to prom with you" she held out a hand to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**\Prom Night/**

**The girls were at Hinata's getting ready a row of dresses were hung from the walk in closet. Ino was currently wearing a deep purple towel robe and digging out a make- up station from her suitcase. Hinata was towel drying her hair in her silk kimono dressing gown over her t-shirt and trousers. **

**Sakura was pinning her hair up in an up do sliding hair grips in everywhere. Tenten was wearing black sorts and a strappy top as she blow-dried her hair.**

"**So Sakura, its your turn first" called Ino, pulling the girl into a seat. Hinata took over the hair as Ino carefully applied pink eye shadow and a pale gloss to the girls face. She pulled out a black choker from the jewellery box, on the choker was a single pink rose, additionally from the box was removed a pair of black drop earrings.**

**This process was repeated with each girl until they came to Tenten. "Your turn Panda" Ino has a rather sadistic smile on her face **

"**No no no no no" she backed away running out of the room and straight into the arms of Neji **

"**Nice try Tenten, now get back in there" **

**She clipped his head "You lot are evil, you know that?" he smirked **

"**Yes" he shoved her back into the room, where she was jumped on and strapped to the chair.**

"**Aha ha ha" Ino grinned evilly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When the girls were finished with her she was an completely different person. Her waist length chocolate hair was curled into gentle set curls with a pale blue ribbon pinned to the back. Her eyes had been transformed from plain brown to pastel blue surrounding them with silver glitter. **

**The dress that she was forced into was a baby blue halter neck and fell to her knees. It wasn't that bad, she supposed. The colour was nice and the shoes that went with it were gorgeous, silver high heeled sandals. So she grinned and bore the torture that the other girls inflicted on her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As the girls stepped down the grand staircase Ino first, the blonde in a plum floor gracing dress shocked the boys as she turned to show a whole side of skin decorated with pale purple shimmer powder "Hey boys" she simpered as she blew a kiss towards Sasuke before being pulled into Shikamaru's arms. **

"**Mine" he muttered in her ear **

**Next was Sakura, the rosette was wearing a black short dress with a pale pink sash around the waist this complimented her tidy pink hair. She stepped over to Neji and kissed his cheek holding onto his arm.**

**Hinata was the third of the three and she stepped down carefully, but before she reached the foot of the stairs Naruto had run up and wrapped his arms around her planting a gentle kiss on her lips. She was wearing a formal kimono style dress in white with a black fake obi around it. **

**Last up was Tenten a cautious smile on her face as she gripped the banister with newly painted nails. Sasuke huffed and went up the stairs to get her but stopped dead when she turned to look at him. The pale blue halter neck accentuated her long tanned legs and the subtle make- up enhanced her natural beauty. **

"**You look amazing" **

"**Thank you" **

"**No really, you do" **

**She bowed her head and allowed herself to be led downstairs where the radio was playing and as they softly closed the door the last line trickled through the crack**

'**They'll let me take you to the junior prom' .**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**So? Good? Bad? Please review please, I'm sorry about the wait but you know college and deadlines kinda make you busy.**


End file.
